Sam Stoppable
by consuelas revenge
Summary: [DISCONTINUED]Kim and Ron's daughter is Sam Stoppable. Fiesty, funny, and spunky are a few words to describe her! This is about some parts of Sam's life, some good, and some bad...R&R!
1. a new path

Hey everybody, I'm back!

Yes, I am going to finish my other story. I started writing the last chapter, but then I ran into writer's block. But I will finish it, I promise!

I've been doing some sketches of what I thought Kim and Ron's kids would look like, and then I got really attached to one of them. I've even given her a personality and stuff; her name is same, and I just had to write about her. This story will just be parts of Sam's life, starting with this chapter, the day she was born.

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own KP or any related characters, I only own Sam, WHO TOTALLY ROCKS lol

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Mr. Stoppable?" The nurse lightly touched the sleeping blonde's shoulder to wake him. Ron was up in a flash, his eyes full of worry. He stood up frantically and yelped as he almost tripped over the chair. His legs were still sore from all the pacing he'd been doing.

"Is she alright? Is Kim alright?" He stared at the nurse, silently pleading for good news. He breathed a sigh of relief when the nurse smiled at him.

"Your wife is doing fine." She paused before adding, "And, we delivered a healthy baby girl.

_Wow… _Ron thought. _I'm a… father… _It suddenly hit him square in theface. He stood there in a daze. Ron felt guilty for secretly wanting it to be a boy; he couldn't help it. He and Kim hadn't asked to know the baby's gender until it was born, and for 9 months now, Ron had been crossing his fingers for a boy.

But it didn't matter now… he had a daughter. He had a daughter! He kept repeating the sentence over and over in his head. Ron hoped that he and Kim could handle it; they had only just got out of college. A few days after college he and Kim had gotten married, then they had gone on their honeymoon to Guam. Then boom, Kim was pregnant, and they had to get ready for the one thing they, Team Possible, were unprepared for: a baby.

_We can handle it,_ Ron tried to comfort himself. Suddenly his thoughts were interrupted by the nurse.

"Mr. Stoppable… Mr. Stoppable?" The nurse was giving him a curious look.

"Huh, wha, hmm?"

"I asked you if you wanted to go see Kim and the baby." With the look Ron gave her, the nurse knew that right now that was what he wanted more than anything in the world. She smiled at him and motioned him to follow her with a wave of her hand.

Ron braced himself. The last he saw of Kim was her screaming face, and he yelling, "RON STOPPABLE DON"T YOU LEAVE ME,". He had stayed with her until the doctors rushed him out. Something had gone wrong, and they were going to have to perform a C-section.

Although he loved Kim more than anything, a C-section was _not_ something he wanted to witness. He had never see Kim in so much pain before either. But hopefully, as Kim's mother had said, the pain was worth it.

And now, he was going to meet his daughter. His daughter…

"Here we are." The nursed motioned at a room and walked off. This part of the hospital was particularly quiet, Ron noticed.

Taking a deep breath, he turned the doorknob and stepped inside. A red-head woman stared up at him and smiled. Ron smiled back. She was still beautiful even when she was all sweaty and her hair was a mess.

"Hey Ron." She whispered quietly. Ron then noticed she was holding a small bundle. _That must be her…_

Ron walked over to Kim's bed and stroked her beautiful red hair. "Hey," he whispered as he tenderly kissed her forehead. "How're ya feelin'?"

Kim chucked. "A lot better than I did an hour ago," She lifted her head and looked at Ron with a carefree look, adding, "So not the drama!"

"Yeah right," Ron said, grinning. I don't think I've ever heard you scream that loud before." He looked down at the bundle. "So… is that her?" Ron couldn't see the baby's face through the blankets.

"Uh huh," Kim said, smiling. "Wanna hold her?"

Ron nodded slowly, a glazed look in his eyes. He was going to meet his child for the first time! Kim carefully handed the bundle to Ron, still smiling. Ron, on the other hand, was treating the bundle like a bomb that would go off with the slightest movement.

Kim giggled. "Ron, it's you're daughter, not a monkey!"

"I know that," Ron said, as he adjusted his arms with the baby inside them. "I just… don't want to drop her, that's all." He stepped back, staring at the bundle. Pulling back the bundle, he saw…

Himself staring back at him. _Whoa,_ Ron thought as his stomach jumped. The little baby girl actually had a tuft of red hair, and Kim's round face, but, but… Ron saw his own deep brown eyes staring up at him.

They both stared at each other for the longest time, neither taking their eyes off the other. Then, tears filled Ron's eyes and he looked back at Kim.

"I don't get it…" he whispered to Kim. "how can you love someone you just met so much?" Kim just smiled at him, at he looked back at the little girl in his arms. He thought he was her twitch a smile at him, but that was impossible…

"So…" Ron cleared his throat. "What… what are we gonna name her?" Kim could tell he was fighting to stay calm and collected.

"Well…" Kim stared at her partner, lover, and best friend. "I… I wanted you to name her."

Ron lifted his head at stared at Kim with wide eyes. "Me? Why me? No… no you should name her… I mean… you were the one who went through… ya know… giving birth to her an' all… and-"

Kim cut him off. "Please Ron. I want you to, and I know you want to too." She brought out her famous puppy dog pout, and she knew she had this battle won.

"Well… I kinda like the name Samantha…"

"Samantha it is then." Kim said with a smile.

Suddenly Ron looked up at her and grinned. "Could we… could we call her Sam?"

Kim nodded. "Sam. I love it."

Ron smiled at his beautiful wife and looked back at the bundle, rocking her softly. "Sam Stoppable…" he repeated. The baby looked up him with big brown eyes.

"Hi Sam," Ron whispered softly. "I'm your daddy."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I hoped you liked it. Review, since you already read!

Kimnron4ever


	2. daily life

Ahh, hello again. Thanks to those of you who reviewed the first chapter, I really appreciated it. I couldn't help writing another chapter; the Sam in my mind is so cute and I nave so many ideas for her. Enjoy, and please RR.

KimnRon4ever

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ron, have you seen your mini-me anywhere?" Kim asked, exasperated. 4-year-old Sam was always hiding and sometimes couldn't be found for hours.

"Not lately," Ron answered, not looking up from his newspaper.

"Oh, you're a lot of help." Kim said sarcastically, before leaving the kitchen. If she had stayed in the kitchen, and looked out the window, she would have seen the tops of two bright red pigtails, and a little girl with binoculars looking in.

"Target sited, Rufus." Sam eyed the cookie jar through the binoculars she had swiped from her parents' mission pack. She was very good at swiping things without being noticed, even though she would return them when she was done. She may be good at getting things, but she wasn't a "stealer".

Rufus, on Sam's shoulder, nodded, smiling. Rufus hung out with Sam more often now. Sometimes being with Ron just wasn't as fun anymore. He had once gone to work with Ron, and almost gotten his master fired. Rufus shuddered at the memories. Even so, Rufus had become very attached to the little girl. Sam was so much like Ron, except, well, a girl. Which really didn't matter to Rufus. He even had a pocket home with her; he occupied the front pocket of he overalls. The overalls were usually covered in dirt, but he didn't mind. Rufus liked the dirt.

"Okay. We're goin' in!" She quietly tiptoed over to the kitchen door, pretending she was a spy, 'just like mommy and daddy'. More than anything, Sam wanted to be like her dad.

It wasn't that she didn't love her mom, it was just… she was _attached _to Ron. It was like every since he and Sam had first met, they were inseperable. Sam was a lot like Ron too, except less clumsy. But Sam was the most outgoing four-year-old you could ever meet. Not to mention smartest. _And _sneakiest. Sam had pulled off "operation cookie" many times before, only this time, she didn't see Ron behind his newspaper.

She and Rufus crawled through the dog door into the kitchen. Lucky for them, their dog, Chimychimychanga (Sam had named him when she was 3) was not around to blow their cover. Rufus tugged on the shoelace of Sam's sneaker and pointed to Ron, still engulfed in the news.

"Rats!" Sam whispered to Rufus. "Mission abort! Mission abort!" Sam had watched her mother say that on some of the missions they had taped for her. She powered up her little legs on outta there, but was cut off but a large figure standing in front of her.

"Gotcha!" Ron lifted up Sam and spun her around in his arms, his little freckled daughter giggling furiously.

"Hello daddy!" Sam giggled, as Rufus jumped from her shoulder to Ron's. Ron eyed the not very unusual dirt on Sam's jumped, then spotted a red flower petal that looked a lot like the flowers Kim had planted in the front yard.

"Saaam," (Sam looked away innocently.) "Have you been picking flowers out of your mom's garden and feeding them to Chimy again."

"Ummm..." Sam looked into Ron's eyes sweetly. She was always getting into mischief. Suddenly she wriggled out of his grasp and ran away laughing, Rufus trailing close behind.

"Make sure you get yourself cleaned up a little before dinner, Sam!" He called after her, chuckling to himself.

xxxxxx

Sam and Rufus ran into the living room, still laughing, when a familiar face appeared on the television screen.

"Wade!" Sam cried in delight, and ran up to hug the tv.

"Hey, Sammy!" Wade said, smiling at the little girl. "Where's your mommy and daddy?"

"Ooh ooh, a new mission!" Sam clapped her hands with glee, as Ron and Kim walked into the living room. "Can I come this time? Please please please? Look Wade, I've got new moves, just like daddy!" Sam ran around in circles and then purposely tripped and fell, making Ron blush. Even if he was older, he was still Ron.

"Sorry, Sam," Wade said, and Sam's face fell, making him feel a little guilty. Even if she did ask to come along every time there was a new mission, the 17-year-old hated to crush her enthusiasm.

"Whyy?" Sam whined. "I can do it to." She turned around to face her parents, puffed out her chest, and stated defiantly, "I can do anything!"

"Including be good for Mrs. Winkler." Kim said, and to comfort her daughter, she added, "Maybe in a few more years."

"But I don't _like_ Mrs. Winkler," The little red head complained. "She makes me eat her yucky cooked carrots, and take a bath, _annnd _she smells like old cheese."

"Sam, that's not very nice. Mrs. Winkler loves you." She and Ron pulled on their mission backpacks, pressed the emergency babysitter button Wade had added on the Kimmunicator, and headed for the door, but their stubborn daughter refused to back down.

"But… but you promised to help me get ready for my first day of school tomorrow!" Sam cried, tugging on Ron's mission pants. "You said!"

"Sorry Sammy," Ron sighed, looking into her big brown eyes. "Maybe in the morning, okay?"

"I guess so," The little girl watched as Rufus jumped from her shoulder to Ron's pants pocket. She sat down on the floor and caught her mom saying, "What's the sitch, Wade?" as Mrs. Winkler's old station wagon pulled up. She pulled out her own toy Kimmunicator Wade had made for her, stared at it, and sighed.

Sam didn't mind her parents always leaving at the last minute to go and save the world, in fact, she thought it was pretty cool. It was just that, well, she wanted to come too. Sam was tired of being called too small or too little. In fact, she felt a little left out, while her parents and even Rufus went on fun missions, she was stuck with some smelly old babysitter who was always bossing her around. And, being only four, Sam had come to the conclusion that it just _wasn't fair._

Chimychimy, panting and wagging his tail, walked up next to Sam and laid his head down in her lap. She smiled at him, patting his head. Sam loved Chimy, but he just wasn't the same as Rufus.

The silence was shattered as a large old woman bumbled in through the door and called out "Samaanthaaa Ann!" in a musical tone. Sam grumbled, stood up, and ran to her usual hide out behind the couch in the living room. She hated being called by her full name.

It wasn't long before Chimy's panting gave away her hiding spot, and Sam soon found herself being lifted up from under the armpits and put into her old highchair. '_I'm not a baby,'_ Sam thought, but her thoughts were soon stifled when a spoonful of leftover mashed potatoes was jammed into her mouth. Stubbornly, she automatically spat them right back out.

"Samantha Ann Stoppable, eat your food!"

"No." Sam said shortly. Mrs. Winkler looked like she was about to say something back, but was cut off by the telephone. "Oh dear," she said and left the kitchen to answer it.

Sam, upon seeing her leave, rolled her eyes (something she had copied from Kim whenever Ron said something stupid) and threw down a fistful of mashed potatoes dwon to Chimy, who licked it up gratefully and begging for more. She sighed and absentmindedly scratched her head, unknowingly getting food all over her long red pigtails. Not that she would care anyways, Sam liked being messy.

'_This is going to be a boring night,'_ Sam thought, shuddering at the fact that she would be spending the next few hours playing Candy Land with Mrs. Winkler. _'I wonder what daddy and mommy are doing right now?'_

xxxxxxx

"Ron!" Kim called, sticking out her hand.

"I'm on it KP!" Ron said, and instinctively threw her the grappling hook, which she used to disarm Drakken's latest take-over-the-world plot.

"Gah!" Drakken sputtered as he and Shego were wrapped up tight with the rope. "Kim Possible! You think you're all that, but you're-"

"Cork it." Interrupted a frustrated Shego. The raven haired girl, now 28, blew a piece of hair out of her face and groaned. Another day, another defeat. This was getting really annoying for her.

"Come on Ron," Kim said as the police came to take Shego and Drakken. "We gotta get back home. What time is it anyway?"

Ron looked at his watch. "11:07." He said. "Sam's probably already in bed by now."

"She should be," Kim said, grabbing Ron's hand and walking towards the waiting helicopter. "You know, I feel kinda bad for leaving her again."

"Yea, me too," Ron said, looking a little downcast. "But I mean, come on. It's not like we can take a four-year-old on our missions with us."

"I know, I know. But we just drop our stuff and leave on missions at least three times a week." She said as she and Ron stepped into the self flying Team Possible helicopter. "I just, feel bad, that's all." She looked down and started up the vehicle, then felt a hand on her shoulder.

Ron leaned over and kissed her on the cheek, smiling slightly. "Kim, in a few more years, she'll be right up her with us."

Kim smiled back at Ron. "You're right," she said, pushing the fly button. "Come on, let's ace this place!"

"Exactly what I wanted to hear." Ron said grinning, and with that, the helicopter flew out into the night, headed for Middleton.

xxxxxxxx

It was about half past midnight when Kim and Ron arrived back at home. They woke up Mrs. Winkler, paid her, and said goodnight, and then headed off to bed. No sooner did they lay down and snuggle up together when they heard a scream coming from Sam's room. They both groaned. Even Rufus grumbled and pulled the blanket over his head in his little shoe bed.

"Rooon…" Kim rolled over in bed. "Go get your daughter."

"She's yours too." Ron said, refusing to open his eyes.

"She probably wants you anyway," Kim rolled back over and started to fiddle with Ron's blonde hair. "Pleeeease…"

"Ummphh, fine." Ron grunted as he swayed out of bed and scratched his back. He stood up and walked towards Sam's room, his big feet making small brushing sounds on the blue carpet.

"Daddy?" a tearful Sam asked as she saw the door open. When she saw it was Ron, she ran out of bed and jumped into his arms, sniveling.

Ron rubbed the back of her t-shirt, and sat down on her bed, rocking her.

Sam looked up at him with her cute little innocent face and said, "I can't go to school tomorrow."

Ron looked back at his daughter, surprised. "What do you mean?"

"I just can't do it. No one will like me." With that, she hit her tear streaked face in Ron's chest. Ron couldn't help but smile. That was almost exactly what he had said to his mother on the day before the first day of school. He too had been afraid that he wouldn't make any friends, and then, he had met Kim…

"Of course you can." When Sam didn't move, he whispered, "You know, I met mommy on the first day of school, and I was exactly like you too." Sam's eyes became visible again.

"Re-really?" she whispered back in such a pitiful voice that could make almost anybody go "awww".

"Yup. And you know what, you can find a friend too. I know you can."

"Are you sure?" Sam stared at him with questioning eyes.

"Sure I'm sure," Ron said smiling, and wiped away the little girl's tears with his thumb. "Who wouldn't want to be friends with you, master cookie swiper of Middleton?"

Sam smiled a little smile, but she still looked a little unsure of herself.

"Tell you what." Ron said grinning. "You can take Rufus with you, just in case. But I know you'll make a friend. You're just like your mom; you can do anything if you set your mind too it."

Ron was little surprised when Sam suddenly donned a huge smile and threw her arms around his neck, but wrapped his own arms around her little body and hugged her back warmly. Ron wasn't that surprised; Sam was known for her sudden change in emotion. Then he heard those words that made him feel wonderful even in the worst of moods.

Sam brought her face up close to his ear and whispered, "I love you daddy."

Ron hugged her tighter. "I love you too Sammy." Every time he heard her say that, Ron slapped himself inside for ever doubting having a child. After a while, Sam fell back asleep, or so he thought. He laid her back down and closed the door, only to hear Sam's sweet little voice call him once again.

Ron opened the door and popped his head back inside to find Sam sitting up in her bed with wide eyes. "What is it?" he whispered.

"Can you leave the door open?" she asked, holding up her bear. "Lenny doesn't like the dark."

"Of course." Ron said, chuckling to himself. The one thing Sam couldn't stand was admitting that she was afraid. "Goodnight."

"Night daddy, love you…" Sam whispered, laying her head back on her pillow.

"Love you too." Ron watched his daughter fall back asleep, and then finally, got back into bed with Kim, drowning himself in much needed sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam is so cute! I love making her so close to Ron. Thanks for reading, please review.

KimnRon4ever


	3. first day of school

Here's chapter 3, enjoy :)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kim and Ron's wonderful state of sleep, which seemed like it only just started, was suddenly ended by a little redhead jumping up and down on the bed.

Sam had been up since 6:00, and it was now 8:30, and the hyper little child had been jumping up and down on her parents' bed for 10 minutes with no luck.

"First day of school! First day of school!" she chanted excitedly. "Get up get up get up! First day of schooool!"

Ron, who was still extremely tired, waved his hand around, shooing Sam away. "Okay, okay… in a second…" he flopped his hand back down on the pillow next to Kim, who hadn't budged yet.

"Now!" Sam squealed, still jumping. Her too-big t-shirt and shorts were flying all around. "Pleeease?" she added with a smile.

"Fine." Ron grunted and sat up. "Now go get dressed in your new jumper."

"Yayyy!" Sam hopped off the bed and ran to her room, her excited squeals echoing down the hall. Ron grinned and rolled over to gently shake Kim awake.

"Kim… come on Kim… it's already 8:35…" He yawned, Kim still wasn't moving. "Come on… we gotta get up before Sam breaks everything in the house…"

"I'm not feeling well, get up without me." Came Kim's muffled, weak reply. Ron's face wrinkled up.

"Are you okay?" he asked, running his fingers through her long auburn hair.

"I'm fine, go help Sammy…"

"Okay…" Ron said, an uncertain look occupying his face. "But I'm coming back to check on you in a few minutes." Then he kissed her forehead and left.

Kim groaned and sat up slowly. She felt _terrible_. Her stomach ached, her head was on fire, and she felt _extremely _nauseated. She felt just like she did when…

_Uh oh,_ Kim thought.

Suddenly Ron's image appeared in the door way. He bounded over to Kim, who had layed back down. "Kim! You should have seen it, Sam put her whole outfit on backwards, it was so funny- Kim… whoah, you don't look so good." Kim's face was tinged yellow and she was a little sweaty. He gently felt her forehead and her cheeks. "You don't have a fever or anything. Did you catch, like, a bug or something?"

Kim shook her head. "No Ron," she said groaning a little. "I don't think that's it…" She was avoiding his eyes, Ron noticed. He cocked his head sideways at her.

"Well then… what do you think it is?"

"Ron…" She looked up and smiled sweetly (a little too sweetly) at him

"What?"

"I think…" she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "I think I'm pregnant again."

xxxxxxxxx

Sam, who had been at the kitchen table eating fruit loops, jumped slightly when she thought she heard a yell coming from upstairs. She stared up at the ceiling, milk dribbling down her chin.

It sounded like someone was saying "what" over and over again, but she couldn't be sure.

Well, being Sam, she decided to check it out.

Sam and Rufus hopped up the stairs and stopped in front of Kim and Ron's door. She stooped down on her knees, Rufus atop her shoulder, pressed her ear to the door, and listened:

"I don't know!" she heard her mother say. "Maybe at that party a couple months ago…?"

"Kim!" Ron stuttered. "I'm not- we're not- _ready _for another one!"

_Another what?_ Sam thought.

"Look. I'll go to Dr. Conners today just to be sure. In the mean time, you'll just have to- RON! Sam's school starts in 20 minutes!"

"But-"

"It's her first day of school! Don't make her late! Now GO!"

Sam knew her dad was heading for the door, so she sprinted back down the stairs and sat right back when she had been before, an innocent look on her face when Ron came rushing in.

"Come on Sammy! Time for school… grab your backpack and Rufus!"

"Roger that!" Sam giggled. She grabbed her stuff and ran out the door after her rushing father. The parts of the conversation she had overheard were still fresh in her mind, but she had no idea what they meant. So she just decided to forget about it; it couldn't have been that important anyway. If it had been, her mom and dad would have told her, she concluded.

Ron strapped an antsy Sam into her car seat, and the little girl noticed that her daddy looked like something was on her mind. She was already getting good at reading people. _'He must be worried about the first day of school too.'_

They drove the short way to the preschool in silence, which was pretty unusual, but they both had things on their mind. As they pulled up next to the small building, Sam stared out the window and watched all the other kids and their mothers and fathers. Which reminded her:

"Daddy, where's mommy?"

Ron looked a little started. "Huh- wha? Oh, mommy wasn't feeling good, so she had to stay home.

"Oh." Sam was a little bummed; she had wanted her mother to be there too. Her head turned towards the front seat when Ron asked, "Okay! You ready Sammy?"

Deep down, Sam was a little scared, but she wasn't going to let a little fear get in her way. She was Sam Stoppable! She wasn't allowed to be scared.

"Yup!" Sam exclaimed. "Finally, I'm going to be a big kid!"

Ron unstrapped her and held her hand, which she held back tightly. He led her to her classroom. There, he knelt down and looked her in the eyes. "Good luck Sam!" he said sincerely.

"No big dad… come on Rufus!" she high-fived the little mole rat, and Ron watched his daughter walk into her first day of school. Then, he left for home, a smile upon his face. It almost, keyword almost, made him forget about the big news.

xxxxxxxxx

Sam walked confidently into her classroom. As she looked around, she say other children playing. She walked right up to the teacher and, to the teacher's surprise, held out her hand.

The Teacher, Miss. Lynne, chuckled as she shook the 4-year-old's hand in a business like way.

"Hi, I'm Sam Stoppable, what's up?"

"Hello, Sam. Why don't you play over there with the other children until everyone's here?" But Sam didn't go. Instead, she motioned for the teacher to kneel down, and she whispered in her ear,

"Are you sure? I heard on tv that some little kids are really aliens, and they take good peoples like me an' gobble 'em up! Really! I saw it with my own eyes! And that boy over there, with the five chins, he looked at me funny and I'm _sure_ he probably was thinking how tasty I looked. An' that girl over there, with the long stringy things for hair, I think she wants… to… what?" Sam couldn't understand why the teacher was frowning at her, but then, sometimes Sam didn't know when to be quiet.

"Sam Stoppable, that's not very nice! Now you go over to that girl and apologize!"

Apologize, for what?

"March!"

"But I thought they only make you march in-" Sam stopped when the teacher turned her around and knudged her off in the direction of the girl with worms for hair.

"Man Rufus," Sam whispered to him in her front pocket. "The service here isn't very good. Wellll, it's gonna be all her fault when I get eaten!" Rufus just shook his head and smiled.

Sam approached the girl and tapped her on the shoulder. She still didn't like the girl's hair- it was all brown and stringy (she wasn't meaning to be rude, but come on, she was four)- but this teacher lady was making her. She almost jumped when the girl turned around and gave her a fierce look.

"H-hi, I'm Sam! What's yours?"

The girl gave her a funny look with her blue slit eyes and smirked. "Connie." She said shortly, and walked off.

Sam put her hands on her hips. "How rude…" Her thoughts were interrupted when the teacher called the class to the center of the room. Sam sat in the circle beside a boy with messy brown hair, freckles and blue eyes, and (she shuddered) the boy with 5 chins who she could swear just gave her an 'I want to eat you' look.

"Okay, class, my name is Miss Lynne, and I'll be your teacher this year. I'm sure we'll have a fun year, but first things first, I want to go over the rules…"

Sam's eyes began to close as the list went on and own. She had never heard so many rules in her life… and they were all beginning to sound the same. She yawned. And the fun stuff was coming… when? It seemed like the rest of the class was thinking the same thing, and everybody rejoiced when Miss Lynne finished her list.

"Now, I'm going to go around the circle, and you'll each tell the class a little bit about yourself." Finally! Something remotely interesting! What was that word her dad always said when he thought something was really cool… oh yeah!

"Booyah!" Sam said out loud by mistake, and everyone turned to stare at her. She flushed, and wiggled her fingers at the class, giggling nervously.

"Okay Sam. You look excited, so you may go first." Miss. Lynne said sweetly.

Sam nodded, took a deep breath, and started. "Hi! My name's Sam. Well, it's actually Samantha, but I hate it when people call me that. I got lots of cool pets, Rufus, he's a naked mole rat, and he talks to me-" the class smirked at this-"and Chimy, my dog, well, his reall name's Chimychimychanga, funny huh? I like to play out in the rain, except one time, my mommy caught me and I got in lots n lots of trouble. Plus I had a cold for like, ever, so I had to stay inside, but I had mommy's china collection to play with, which was fun, until I accidentally broke the china doggie's head off. I like to play secret agent to. My mommy and daddy save the world, and some day, I'm gonna too! Did you know I'm the master cookie swiper of Middleton?" Sam took a deep breath, and continued. "My mommy and daddy are really cool too. One time on accident, I saw the tattoo on his-" Sam was suddenly cut off by Miss. Lynne

"Ehem, Samantha, why don't you let someone else have a turn?"

Sam shrugged and sat back down, and the boy with brown hair and blue eyes stood up.

"Um, hello, I'm, uh Matt." The boy started to sit back down but Miss Lynne motioned for him to continue. He sighed and continued. "I have a little sister, Amanda, and um, I have a cat named Frankie, and, uh, that's all." Matt sat back down, looking flushed. Then the next girl stood up.

"Hi, I'm Connie…" The rest of the class described themselves shyly (Sam stopped counting how many times she yawned) and then they were let out for recess.

"Yay!" Sam ran out of the classroom onto the playground and headed straight for a puddle of mud she had seen earlier, but was cut off by Miss Lynne standing in front of her.

"Samantha, you should play in the mud." The woman bent down and patted Sam on the head. "You might get dirty." She added in a "baby talk" voice.

"Rats." Sam said to Rufus. "There goes the fun…" She walked over to the other side of the playground only to run into the boy with five chins and Matt. She wrinkled up her nose and put her hands on her hips went she realized that the particularly large boy was bullying Matt.

"If you want it, jump for it!" the large boy said, holding up a toy dragon just out Matt's reach.

"Come on, Eddie!" Matt, who was a little on the short side, still couldn't reach his favorite toy no matter how many times he jumped. Sam couldn't believe how mean that boy was being! She decided to step in.

"Hey you!" Sam pointed a finger at the bully and cocked her hips to the side. "Leave Matt alone!" The boy dropped the dragon and looked up at the daring redhead.

He smirked, pushed Matt into the fence and ran off.

"Yeah, that's right, run away!" Sam called after him. She turned around to look at Matt, who was giving her a little smile. She held out her hand for him, which he greatfully took, and pulled him up.

"Are you okay?" she asked, watching him brush the back of his shorts off.

"Yeah, I think so," Matt answered, looking over his shoulder for more dirt on his back. Then he turned back around to look at Sam, and shyly let out a "Thanks".

"No big," Sam answered. Then an idea popped into her head. "Hey Matt, you wanna be best friends?"

"Um, okay," came his answer. "How do we do that?"

Sam put her hand on her chin and thought for a second, then remember something she had seen on tv, and grinned. "I got it!" she said clapping her hands together. "I saw this on tv once." She held her hand out in front of her face and spit in it, and motioned for Matt to do the same.

"Okay, now what Sam?"

"Now, we gotta do the secret hand shake and promise to be best best friends for ever and ever."

"Ew! I gotta touch your spitty hands!"

Sam cocked her head in annoyance. "Matt, it's the only way we'll be best friends forever! It's just a little spit!" Rufus nodded in agreement.

"Okay, if it means best friends forever." They grabbed each other's spit-covered hand, and after a few "yucks" and "ew's" they repeated that they would promised to be best friends forever. Sam and Matt smiled at each other, and let go. After wiping their hands on their shorts, Sam threw her arms around her new friends neck and hugged him just like she usually hugged Ron.

Matt was a little surprised, but hugged her back all the same. He wasn't sure if he would be able to find a friend, and now, he had not only found one, but Sam was really nice!

When they pulled apart, they grinned at each other and headed for the jungle gym.

"Hey Sam! What's that on your shoulder?" Matt asked, pointing to Rufus as they took turns pushing each other on the swings.

"Oh yeah! This is Rufus, he's one of my best friends too! He used to be my dad's, and…"

They two friends talked until the teacher called them inside, but still secretly whispered to each other during nap time. They couldn't waste any time in finding everything out about the other.

Sam couldn't believe she had ever thought she couldn't make a friend, Matt was the best…

xxxxxxxx

Ron's head hurt, and he rubbed it as he waited in the car for Sam to come out of the preschool. He had just found out that Kim was not only pregnant, but 2 months along. Two kids! It made him dizzy. He could barely take care of one Sam, but two…?

He tried to form a smile when a freckled little girl ran towards the car. He strapped her in her car seat, and began the drive home.

"How was the first day of school?" he asked absentmindedly.

"It was GREAT, well, the teacher isn't very nice, but I found a best best friend, his name is Matt…"

"That'ts great Sammy," he said on instinct, as he wondered how he was going to tell his little four year old that she wasn't going to be the only one anymore…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

There you go. Thanks for reading, review please!

KimnRon4ever


	4. big day

Okay, chapter four done. Hope you like it, please read and review!

KimnRon4ever

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It had been four months since that first day of school, and Sam and Matt had gotten closer and closer ever since they met. She would go to his house after school, then he would come over to hers- they were becoming inseparable.

The two had found that they had a lot in common, too. They were both into mud, and sports, and slowly Sam had perked Matt's interests in her "missions"; swiping cookies, making walkie talkies out of plato, and occasionally putting jelly in an unknowing Ron's seat for laughs.

Most little boys thought girls were icky and girly, and Matt had too, until he met Sam. Sam had to be the toughest girl he ever met (Not even he would eat a bug that gross!). If he thought about it, she could probably take on any boy who messed with her. But she wasn't mean. No, Sam was far from being a meanie. One time a couple weeks ago when Sam had lost his favorite action figure, she had offered him hers instead. Another time, he had skinned his knee and she gave him a power ranger band aid and a hug. To Matt, Sam was fun and nice; the perfect friend.

It was a cold January afternoon, and Matt was just leaving Sam's house. The two had gotten themselves into a lot of trouble when they accidentally broke Kim's nice china dish while playing Frisbee that day, so he had to leave early. Sam wiggled her fingers at him from the front window as she watched him and his mom get into the car and drive off.

She faced Rufus, who was perched on our shoulder, and sighed. "Mommy's really mad at me. I know I broke her favorite dish, but," she stopped and glanced around the room, lowering her voice. "have you noticed that she has been getting a lot crankier lately-" she lowered her voice even more. "Not to mention she needs to stop eating so many candies."

Sam still didn't know about her new sister/brother who would be coming in 3 months. Kim and Ron had decided that they were going to tell her when she said something about it, which she hadn't yet.

The redhead took her little socked feet into the kitchen, were Ron was looking at some papers. She hopped up into the seat next to him, sat on her knees, propped her elbows up on the table, and stared quietly out the window. Then she turned her head very slowly to look at him.

Ron, noticing her weird (but not unusual) action, put down his papers and smiled at her.

"What's up Sam?"

Sam turned her head this way and that, then narrowed her eyes. "Daddy…" she said suspiciously. "Have you noticed that mommy has been acting a little… _funny?_"

Ron gulped. "Funny?" he asked, pretending to not know what she was talking about. He didn't want to be the one to explain it to her. That was Kim's job in his mind!

"Yeaa, a _lot _funny. And I bet you didn't notice this, but-" she leaned in closer- "_Mommy's lap is totally gone_."

Ron knew he was going to have to tell her now. Better now than later, right? Right? Ron wasn't sure how Sam would react. The four year old could be stubborn at times, and at other times she could be surprisingly understanding.

_Here goes nothing…_

"I did notice, Sam. And do you know why her lap is gone?" _Stupid Ron,_ He thought, _of course she doesn't know why. _

"Because she's eating too many candies?" Sam asked.

"No, it's because-" he smiled- "you're getting a new baby brother or sister."

Sam was still confused. "I don't get it," she said scratching her head.

_Ron you worded this all wrong! How could you forget that she doesn't know how it works?_

Before he could say anything back, Sam asked the question. THE QUESTION. The question that was okay to tell kids older than four, except for the fact that Sam _was_ four. And for a parent, especially a first time dad, it would be especially awkward to answer "the question" that was just asked by his curious four year old.

"Dadddy, where do babies _come _from?"

Ron stuttered. "Uhh, um, well,"-Ron coughed into his fist- "You see, erm, Sam-"

HALLELUIAH! Kim walked in the room, and Ron breathed a sigh of relief. Kim was a lot calmer about it, too. She walked over to Sam, picked her up, and smiled. "All you need to know now, Sammy, is that you're going to have a new baby brother or sister to play with." Then Kim and Ron looked at each other. Here it came, the delayed reaction-

"Cool, sounds good ta me." With that, Sam hopped out of her mother's arms and ran to her new secret hideout to plot her next mission, her little carefree mind letting her thoughts wander freely.

Kim and Ron looked at each other with wide eyes, and then back at their daughter who had just jumped behind the plant in the dining room.

They didn't get it. Sam hadn't been exactly excited, but- she hadn't been at all disappointed. Maybe _she_ didn't get it? They didn't know. But they did know that Sam had acted surprisingly well. Not that they wanted her to be angry or anything, it was just- weird.

Sam, who was drawing a space alien in her sketch book, truly didn't think much of it. Getting a new baby in her mind was like getting a new puppy, just like they adopted Chimy. And Sam really liked Chimy. The only thing she didn't understand was the fact that her mom was all round, but it didn't keep her wondering. Not many things could.

Xxxx _3 months later_ xxxX

Little Sam Stoppable sat all by herself on the preschool steps, Miss Lynne watching her carefully from the window. Miss Lynne watched the little girl like a hawk; Sam was not _exactly_ on her good side. Neither was Matt. Sam and Matt had played a few "harmless" tricks in class, such as pouring glue in Connie's seat "just to see if she would stick" as the two mischief makers had put it, or letting out the class guinea pig "only to see if she would make friends with Rufus". Matt and Sam didn't mean to cause trouble (well, most of the time), but Miss. Lynne wasn't the type of person who could see that.

She watched the small redhead twiddle her thumbs as she sat slouched over, looking up into the blue sky.

Sam sighed. It was 2:45, and preschool had ended at two. Her daddy had never been this late picking her up, but Sam wasn't worried. Even if something bad had happened, her mom and dad could take care of it. They could do anything. She was absolutely _positive_.

She was feeling a little lonely, an emotion she didn't usually feel. Rufus hadn't come to school with her today. She had woken up late and forgotten to pick him up and place him in the front pocket of her overalls before she and Ron rushed out the door.

15 minutes ago Sam had come to the conclusion that being alone was not fun at all.

She perked up when she saw a red van pull up right next to the preschool, but cocked her head in confusion. It kind of looked like Uncle Tim's van. But why would Uncle Tim be picking her up from school?

Tim popped his head out of the driver's side window, the mess of brown hair on his head becoming even messier when he brushed it against the top of the van.

"Hop in, Sammy!" he called to her. The automatic side door slid open as he said this, revealing Sam's two smiling twin cousins, Tyler and Max.

Tyler, a little blonde 2-and-a-half year old girl, wiggled her fingers at her favorite brown-eyed cousin. "Come on Samm!" she yelled in her small high pitched voice.

"Yeah, come on!" said her identical twin brother Max, who was also quite fond of Sam. The two twins were always following her around.

Sam, still slightly confused, smiled at the three of them. She hopped up and scrambled into the van, taking refuge in the extra carseat, and Tim pressed down on the gas.

"Uncle Tim," Sam asked, "Where's my dad? How come he didn't pick me up from school today?"

"I wanna go to school!" whined Tyler and Max in unison.

Tim smiled and glanced at the freckled redhead in the rearview mirror. The very-soon-to-be-a-new-sister freckled redhead. "Well, your dad had to take your mom to the hospital a couple hours ago."

"The hopstikal?" Sam said, raising her eyebrows. "What's at the hopstikal?"

"The _hos-pit-tal_ is where your mommy and daddy are going to pick up your new sister or brother." Tim answered with another smile.

"Ooooh, so, he's coming today?"

Tim turned around for a second as they arrived at a stoplight. "How do you know it's going to be a "he"?" Tim asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Sam answered carelessly. "Anyways, me and my new brother are gonna have lots an' lots of fun. We're gonna play action figures together with Matt, and play in the mud together, and make hide out fortresses together, and-"

"What if it's a sister?" asked Max.

"_Of course_ it's not going to be a sister. Girly-girls are boring!" Sam folded her arms. "It really seems like I'm the only girl in the whole world who will play in the mud. All the other girls in my class wear frilly little dressies and play with their _do-olls_. No. I want a brother, who will do fun stuff with me and Matt." Sam looked out the window and saw her reflection. There was dirt on her cheeks from the mud war at recess (Until Miss Lynne made them stop), and one of the straps on her overalls was undone when Matt had tripped and grabbed the strap to break his fall, instead ripping the strap and pulling an unknowing Sam down with him. Now that Sam thought about it, she had been the only girl in that mud war. All the other girls were playing dress-up with their dollies. Sam didn't even own a doll. Was she different from everybody else?

Connie was always telling her so, but Sam didn't really listen to Connie. Ever since the first day of school, Sam hadn't been that fond of the stringy brown haired girl. When she went home that day and told Kim and Ron about Connie, she had overheard her mother saying something about Connie's mother, Bonnie, and how Bonnie would raise her daughter to be her evil clone. Sam had laughed silently at that from behind the refrigerator.

But that was besides the point, Sam thought. It had just dawned on her that she was definitely not just an ordinary 4-year-old girl. She kept staring into her reflection, and as her thoughts grew on, she realized that she didn't want to be like everyone else. How boring would that be? She had tried the dollies and dress up thing once- NOT FOR HER! Who would choose dresses over shorts anyways? How would you run around and play in a dress?

No, the girly-girl thing was not for Sam Stoppable. Sam would be her own person, no matter what Connie, or anybody else thought!

She smiled at herself, feeling better, as they pulled into the drive way in front of a ranch-style house with a red door.

"How come we're at Grandma and Grandpa's house?" asked Sam, and Tyler and Max nodded looking at Tim with questioning eyes.

"Well Sam, your mom and dad aren't going to be back for at least a day. So, me, your Aunt Kelly, Max, Tyler, your Uncle Jim and Aunt Gracie, cousin Brian, your Grandma Jess, and your Grandpa Rob are all gonna keep you company while we wait for your new sister or brother to come!"

Sam smiled, hopping up and down in her car seat and clapping her hands. "Ooh! Ooh! Can we watch movies and eat popcorn?"

"Yup!" Tim said grinning. "Come on, lets go inside and see everybody." He got out of the car and headed to the side door to unload the three youngsters.

"Hey guys," Sam said to Max and Tyler as they waited for Tim to get them out. "We should watch the new power rangers movie I got! I think I left it here last time Grandma babysitted me!"

"Cool!" exclaimed Max, but Tyler made a face.

"I hate Power Rangers." She said as she was lifted out by her dad, her soft blonde curls bouncing slightly. "I wanna watch Barbie, daddy!"

"You can watch Barbie upstairs Tyler," Tim answered. "But since Sam is getting a new sibling, she gets to pick the movie." This was followed by a "Hmph!" from Tyler and a snigger from Sam and Max.

Sam hopped out of the car and ran to the front steps of her grandma's house where she was greeted by none other than- Rufus! The naked mole rat jumped from the steps and seated himself on his usual spot on Sam's little shoulder.

"He's been waiting for you there for at least half an hour." Said a voice.

"Grandma!" Sam squealed, running up to hug her, even though she had just seen her grandmother a couple days ago. Sam was still always overreacting with her happiness. Not that that was a bad thing!

"Hi, Sammy!" Mrs. Dr. Possible said with a big smile. She reached for Sam's dirt coated hand and led her inside, where she was greeted by the rest of her family.

There was Uncle Jim and Aunt Gracie, with their 1-year-old son Brian waiting for Sam as soon as she walked inside. "Hey Sam, what's up?" asked Jim, holding a drooly Brian.

"Hey!" Sam walked up to her uncle Jim, put on a goofy face and let out a large "wazzup!" she had learned from the guy on the beer commercial when she watched the Super bowl with Ron, Jim and Tim. (Kim had been _ecstatic _when she later heard Sam quoting beer commercials.)

Sam giggled, then ran off in another direction and right into the arms of Mr. Dr. Possible. "Grandpa! Up top!" she high-fived him playfully and hugged him tightly. Mr. Dr. Possible hugged her back; he was so attached to that hyper little child.

"Sam! It's great to see you, it's been, what, four days?"

Sam shook her head. "Five," she answered with a giggle.

After everyone was in the house, Mrs. Dr. Possible served dinner. She really wanted to be at the hospital with Kim, but Kim had assured her that she would be fine with Ron, and they would see each other tomorrow. "Besides," Kim had said, "Sammy will need company before she meets her new brother of sister." And Mrs. Dr. Possible had respected her daughter's wishes. Though everyone in the house was excited about the baby, they stayed calm at the dinner table and listened while Sam filled them in on the mud war at school that day.

"And then me and Matt got hit by this HUGE ball of dirt that Billy Jansen threw," she paused and frowned. "Can you believe that jerk threw a hard ball of dirt instead of mud? So I accidently called him a fat head with big ears, I wasn't trying to be mean, I was just really, really mad and it just slipped out ya know? And before I could tell him I was sorry, which I really was even though he never apologized to me and Matt for throwing hard dirt, Miss Lynne came over and took my arm (I really don't think she likes me), so I gave Matt a 'here we go again' look, an' she said Samantha don't look at me like that, an' I wasn't even lookin' at her! I was lookin' at Matt!" Sam took a big breath and continued. "But she wouldn't listen, and I had to go inside for the rest of recess. It was so unfair!" She stuffed a spoonful of macaroni and cheese in her mouth, and then added, "It was still fun though," with a smile.

After dinner, as promised, everyone went into the living room to watch Power Rangers. It wasn't long before Sam was asleep in her grandma's arms. Mrs. Dr. Possible smiled at the sleeping girl; she looked as if she had a long day. She carried the snoring Sam up to Kim's old room, where an extra bed was made up especially for Sam back when she was born. Gently, Mrs. Possible laid Sammy's head down on the pillow, slipped of her sneakers, and covered her up with the soft blue comforter. Rufus yawned and snuggled into one of Sam's long red pigtails, prepared for the long day ahead of them.

Mrs. Possible smiling, flicked off the light and closed the door. She was walking down the hall when the phone rang. She picked it up and listened to the voice on the other end. It wasn't long before her grin widened and she hung up.

Jim, Tim, and their families were just leaving when the boys saw their mother's head poke out from the top of the stairwell.

"Guess what?" she asked in a loud voice, grabbing everyone's attention. "She's here! The baby's here!"

The Possible family smiled and stood up. "Well, it's only 9:45," Jim said looking at his watch. "Wake up Sam and let's go!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yup, Sammy's not getting any brothers anytime soon!

The next chapter will be about Sam and how she adapts to the baby, but after that, I'm gonna move on to her later years, maybe when she's around 10 or 12.

Hope you liked it! Review please!

KimnRon4ever


End file.
